Modular computing devices house several electronic components that may generate heat while operating, and which may require cooling during operation. Fans may be provided to blow cooling air to cool such components. However, one challenge of current cooling systems in such electronic devices is delivering an appropriate amount of cooling air to cool multiple components, each of which generates a different amount of heat. In such cases, some components may not receive sufficient cooling air. Without adequate cooling, the heat generated by the electronic components may raise the temperature of one or more of the electronic components to a level that may potentially degrade performance and reliability of the electronic components.